southparkroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Phillips
Felicity Phillips is new to South Park. She is the cousin of Amy Cooper. She is 15 years old and she had a rude ex-boyfriend back in Idaho. Her current boyfriend is Michael Background Felicity's father died when she was about 4 years old on the night of father's day. Her mom had a new husband by the name of Rick. She never considered him her father and called him by his name. She was abused by him everyday. She was also teased in school for having bruises and constantly getting into trouble. Rick was sweet to her whenever Felicity's mother was home with them. Once she goes to work, he is a rude and disrespectful person. Her ex-boyfriend was also an abuser and a rude person. She ran away at the age of 14. She used to live on the streets, taking money and robing stores. She only needed to survive and that was the only method of surviving. She then went to her cousins house, unaware where she lived until she remembered. She lived a quiet life there and when Amy moved to South Park, they never spoke to each other until Felicity came as well. Appearance Felicity;s appearance consists of a crimson red hat. Her eyes are an emerald color with mascara on. Her hair is long,blonde and curly hair. She wears a Metalica shirt with a ripped jean jacket. She has lots of pins on it also. She wears jean pants and black and white converse sneakers. Her skin color is a little pale and tanned. When her jean jacket is taken off, her scars and bruises can be visible. Her figure is also slender and she is tall due to her lack of food. Personality Felicity's personality is kind and gentle. She cares about a person immediately when she starts talking to them. She is a really sensitive person because of her rough past. She maintains the thought of cutting at times whenever she messes up. she constantly doubts herself a lot because her stepfather and her Ex used to tell her she was wrong all the time. She is sweet and loving. Family Felicity has a mother named Amanda Pines, a father named George Phillips, Her stepfather named Rick Atchison, and her cousin, Amy Cooper. Health Felicity has Anemia due to her cutting a lot. She also has a lot of panic attacks at times and night terrors. She may also have a small case of Agoraphobia due to her abusive stepfather and her Ex. She could have an eating disorder as well. She never ate much when she was growing up. Friends She never made friends back at home due to being hated and being teased because she was a trouble maker. But she is slowly gaining friends. * Josh * Michael * Amy More Info * Currently 15 years old. * Her birthday is on October 24th, 1998 * Status: Alive * Species: Human/Possibly water * Green eyes and blonde hair Crime History Felicity has a lot of committed crimes back in Illinois. * Murder * Stealing * Shoplifting * Stealing cars * Having illegal drugs * disturbing the peace * underage smoking * attacking innocent citizens Category:Characters